


A Single Moment

by malinaldarose (coralysendria)



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Mind Meld, Presumed Dead, Trope Bingo Round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralysendria/pseuds/malinaldarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment during Spock and Khan's battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the Presumed Dead space on my Trope Bingo card.
> 
> Spoilers for _Star Trek Into Darkness_.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so any mistakes are my own.

Khan catches Spock's head between his hands and begins to squeeze. In response, Spock jams his fingers against the contact points on Khan's face. The meld is inadvertent, but deep. For that single moment, locked in combat, their minds become one.

_Is there anything you would not do for your family? Sudden, drastic hope; he had regained his people. They were_ his _once more. Deep satisfaction filled him at his inevitable triumph over the inferior beings opposing him._

_Vulcans do not lie. The_ torpedoes _are yours. The slightest emphasis on the word; perhaps only another Vulcan would notice._

_Shock as the first torpedo explodes, the others following immediately. A howl of denial. He will destroy the entire Federation for this._

The pressure of Khan's hands quickly becomes pain. He is not a trained telepath but intuits how to form his thoughts into a lance aimed directly into Spock's mind. _You murdered them! My crew! My family! I shall destroy you!_

Another voice -- a memory -- whispers through Spock's thoughts. _Spock! The cryo tubes are in Sickbay and the torpedoes are armed. This cockamamy plan of yours had better work or there's going to be a very big hole in the ship._ Another _very big hole._

The cry rises from both throats. The meld breaks as Khan tears his hands away from Spock's head and falls back. He rises to his feet, turns to stare at Spock, who is still collecting himself. In Khan's eyes Spock sees admiration for a gambit well-played, gratitude, disdain for what Khan perceives as weakness -- had their positions been reversed, the cryo tubes would have detonated with the torpedoes -- and renewed determination. Spock sees a man who will find his way back aboard the _Enterprise_ within the hour. Khan turns away and leaps into thin air.

Spock's murderous rage has not abated, and now he must prevent Khan from returning to the _Enterprise_ , from making Jim's sacrifice a vain one. He pushes himself to his feet and follows.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Star Trek_ belongs to Paramount. This is a fan work; no infringement is intended and no profit will be had hereby.


End file.
